The Authority: The Lost Year Vol 1 3
| StoryTitle1 = The Lost Year | Synopsis1 = The Authority must decide to what to do now that they are stranded on this parallel Earth. Superheroes only exist in this world in comic books and the things they need to repair The Carrier don't exist. They've even made contact with a citizen of this Earth named Ken, who was sent out by British intelligence to investigate. He and a friend of his now find themselves surrounded by The Authority. And to further complicate matters, Apollo was shot down by American forces over Afghanistan. Something Midnighter is not happy about. Midnighter is prepared to take on the entire American squad responsible for taking down Apollo, but plays out the scenario in his mind that taking out these troops would escalate the conflict. So he decides to call for a Door and take Apollo back to The Carrier. Ken and his friend discuss with The Doctor what they are and Ken wants to know whose side The Authority is on. Meanwhile, Ken's wife Joanie sits up with her mother after having trouble sleeping. Around the world, others seem to be having trouble sleeping as well. The Doctor tries to explain to Ken what a "walkabout" is so The Doctor can enter Ken's mind and possibly find out how to get them out off this world before something catastrophic happens. Ken of course refuses so Angie knocks Ken and his friend out so The Doctor can do it anyway. The Doctor walks into Ken's mind as Ken is having sex with Swift. Ken doesn't understand it but The Doctor tells him it's normal to start with a wet dream and in this case, 'guilt' is what he has to work with. Apollo recovers. Midnighter tells Apollo and Jack that he thinks they could make a difference in this universe but Jack disagrees. Angie and Jenny Quarx watch over The Doctor as he performs his walkabout. The Engineer poses the thought to Jenny that since the baby universe that was powering The Carrier is missing, it's possible they are in fact trapped within the baby universe itself. The Doctor tells Ken he cannot take the time to gently lead Ken through the walkabout so The Doctor merges with Ken and sees visions of things that disturb him. He awakens spouting phrases about them "all being screwed" until Midnighter snaps The Doctor out of it by slapping him. After composing himself, The Doctor explains that a parasite which he compares to H.P. Lovecraft's creature called Cthulhu is feeding off the planet. Everyone on this Earth is feeding it. Around the world, people have trouble sleeping and head to their medicine to grab some pills. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Ken Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This is a continuation of the Worldstorm issues begun by Grant Morrison and Gene Ha in 2006. The story picks up directly from The Authority: Worldstorm #2. A re-release of The Authority: Worldstorm #1 & 2 was made available in a collected edition a week before this issue for those who missed out on buying the Worldstorm issues. It was called The Authority: The Lost Year Reader. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * wildstormresource }}